


The Cries at The Edge

by Hell_Serpent



Series: Where's The Warmth of The Sun? [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Future, Gen, Nagisa-sensei, Reincarnation, Stars, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/pseuds/Hell_Serpent
Summary: One Shot. Future?Part 3 of 3"ωну αяє уσυ ¢яуιиg?""ɮɛċǟʊֆɛ tɦǟt ɨֆ աɦǟt tɦɛʏ ɛxքɛċt օʄ ʍɛ. ֆօ ɨ ֆɦǟʟʟ ֆtǟʏ ɦɛʀɛ, ɮʏ tɦɛ ɛɖɢɛ.""ѕσ уσυ'ℓℓ иєνєя gєт нυят αgαιи?""ֆօ ɨ'ʟʟ ռɛʋɛʀ ɢɛt ɦʊʀt ǟɢǟɨռ."





	The Cries at The Edge

"Why are we out here at night, sensei?"

The bluenette smiled, chuckling as he eyed his students.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with getting some fresh air." He stated simply, looking up at was once a fool moon but it was now just fragments, broken pieces that still tried to stay together.

It was funny how it reminded him of his self.

The one who appears at night, shattered and trying to put his self back together.

He could have been an assassin.

But he didn't.

And as he looked around the field, his students, so young and getting ready to face the world, he was happy he didn't.

"Now can anyone tell me what are stars made up of?"

Atleast, in this life.

 


End file.
